Digimon - Only In Tokyo
by Ian Jenkins
Summary: UPDATE: Well, let's see...we've kinda run into a little problem that calls himself Myotismon...
1. Vacation

(Before I start, I oughta tell you that Ian Jenkins is the copyright of Me, Myself and Moi, Inc. and that you are not to take them without permission. Seth Keeler is the copyright of his own nutty self and Digimon is the copyright of.um.of.well, whoever created it. Also, my apologies to the Budweiser 'Whazzup' guys. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Only In Tokyo: Prologue - Vacation  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
  
  
MY HOUSE  
  
NEW YORK  
  
2:34 P.M.  
  
Ah, summer. It's that glorious time of the year when school is out.at least for the United States. It's that time of year when you're lazing about the house, not giving a care as to what needs to be done or which subject you're continually failing in school such as the class where you've not had one steady teacher since the beginning of the school year and.erm.sorry. Anyhow, that's how it all began. As you could tell, dear reader, it was summer and I was going to spend a nice vacation in.  
  
"TOKYO???" I exclaimed, "We're going to TOKYO for our vacation?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Ian." my mother explained, "Since your sister decided to split for Miami for the summer, we've decided to fly to Tokyo to spend four weeks of vacation."  
  
"Where are we gonna stay? " I exclaimed.  
  
My dad was sitting on the couch, reading the latest issue of PC Gamer. When I asked, he looked up from the magazine and spoke, "We've arranged to have an apartment in the Odaiba District."  
  
Blinking a few times, I tried to figure out where I've heard that somewhere before.but I shrugged it off, rubbing my face. Oh, how I loved my parents making decisions without asking my own opinion. Personally, Tokyo held no appeal for me. Secretly, I was wishing to go down to Miami.then I thought of my sister and perished the thought quickly. Before I could object to their spontaneous action, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" my dad asked the caller, "Yup. Hold on, he's right here." He looked up from the phone, "Hey, Ian? Seth's on the phone."  
  
I nodded, "Right. I'll take it in my own room." With that I headed into my room and closed the door behind me. Picking up my phone and yelling at my dad to hang up, I grinned as I yelled into the phone, "Whazzup!!!"  
  
There came the quick response, "Whazzup!!! Hey, Ian! I'm goin' on vacation!"  
  
I was surprised to say the least but shrugged and asked the question, "Where to?"  
  
"Tokyo, Japan!"  
  
I blinked. Now, as I type this, I'm sure you, dear reader, could have seen that coming, right? We were both going to Tokyo. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"Are you going to be staying in the Odaiba District?" I asked, rather hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" came the response from my bud.  
  
Ok. It would be that bad. Seth's a cool guy and he writes pretty great stuff and all, (Hint: See A-WALL Series. See the author? Hmmm? Hint- hint!) but he can be a tad eccentric at times. All in all, he's not that bad, once ya get to know the guy. Well, it looked like I was stuck with him. I had no idea what to expect.  
  
ODAIBA APARTMENT  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
8:26 A.M.  
  
Perhaps it was fate. Perhaps it was destiny. Actually, I think it was a coincidence. I just didn't know how to take it. I was sipping my coffee outside of our apartment. It was about 8:30 in the morning and I hadn't adjusted to these new times. It was warm outside, so I was in my orange Hawaiian button-down shirt with my orange tanktop and tan shorts. Glancing to my side, I saw the door open to the next apartment and out came Seth, obviously tired.  
  
"Whazzup." I said, quietly.  
  
"Whazzup." He replied, "Couldn't sleep either, eh?"  
  
I shook my head, "No. I've not slept since I got here. Thank the creators of Java." I added as I took a sip of my coffee.  
  
Seth chuckled. I glanced around and then turned back to Seth, "Seth.have you noticed something?"  
  
"Yeah." My friend replied, "Heavy fog's coming in."  
  
"Not that." I sighed, although I had noticed the fog, "Tokyo.Odaiba District.and even this fog. It's looking and sounding too much like Digimon."  
  
Seth shook his head, "Ian, you're totally paranoid. The only time this happened in Digimon was-"  
  
"I know, I know. The whole Myotismon thing." I sighed, "Seth, that's what got me into Digimon in the first place! I KNOW this stuff."  
  
"Ian, calm down! We aren't in Digimon, all right?"  
  
I clenched my fist but slowly let my balled fist return to an open palm. This was silly, I knew. What was I thinking? I wasn't sure whether it was the lack of sleep or bad coffee but somehow, I was convinced something bad was going to happen.  
  
Sometimes, I hate being right.  
  
Without warning, there was a flash of light but only for an instant. When I opened my eyes from my blink, it was later in the day, more than likely, late morning. I looked about in confusion. What was going on here? I glanced over at Seth, who looked just as confused as I did.  
  
"Either Tokyo has faster hours than I thought." he said, ".or something extremely weird happened."  
  
"I think it's the second choice." I commented, "What was that?"  
  
"You're asking me as if I knew the answer!" Seth commented.  
  
"Ok.let's CALM DOWN here." I said, trying to keep things cool, "There has to be a reasonable explan-"  
  
I stopped cold as I saw something I wished I hadn't. Seth blinked at me and slowly waved his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Ian! Are ya there?"  
  
".S-Seth." I whispered, "Turn.around."  
  
Seth turned around and was as shocked as I was. Emerging from one of the apartments was a brown, spiky-haired kid, wearing goggles and a blue bandana, followed by another guy, smaller and.well.oranger, wearing a black, hooded sweatshirt. The two never looked down towards us but headed down the balcony. I could hardly believe my eyes.  
  
"Ian.?" Seth asked, breathless, "Is that.Tai?"  
  
My jaw was hanging open and I could barely make out the word, "Yes." 


	2. The DigiDestined

(Apologies to the Budweiser guys and the band Queen.)  
  
Only In Tokyo: Chapter 1 - The DigiDestined  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
  
  
ODAIBA DISTRICT  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
11:53 A.M.  
  
Was this the real life? Was this just fantasy? We were caught in a landslide, no escape from Reality. (Sorry, Queen.) I thought I was hallucinating, that there was something in that coffee.but I could hardly believe I was watching Tai, Tai Kamiya slinking down the balcony with something.orange. That had to be Augumon.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me." I murmured, "I didn't see that."  
  
"You saw it."Seth said, "'cuz I saw it. That was Tai and Augumon, all right but.how, is what I want to know. How is it they're here."  
  
"Seth, maybe we're there."  
  
He blinked at me, "Say what?"  
  
"Maybe WE are in Digimon! We have to be! There was that flash, and the sped-up time! Besides, if Tai and Augumon came to our world, they'd be acting a whole lot more confused and rather frightened than what we saw." I explained, matter-of-factly.  
  
Seth slowly nodded, understanding. He quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you SMILING about it? This has got to be a total disaster! How do we get home?"  
  
"Hey!" I said, glaring at him, "I came here to have myself a nice vacation in Tokyo! Just because we're in a different TYPE of Tokyo doesn't mean we can't still enjoy our vacation, right?"  
  
My friend sighed. I was wearing him down. He knew I was right. I'm ALWAYS right. ^_^ Ok.maybe not, but still. He nodded again, "All right.as long as we're here, we might as well make the best of it. What do you want to do first?"  
  
I pointed at Tai's retreating figure, "Follow Tai."  
  
Seth's eyes nearly bugged out, "WHAT? WHY?"  
  
I smirked, "There would be only one reason he would be taking Augumon out in disguise.to find the other DigiDestined. Something big is going down and I don't wanna miss it!"  
  
Seth rubbed his forehead, "Well, all right.but this better not be a waste of time."  
  
"Ah, c'mon.it'll be exciting!" I said, dashing ahead to keep a shadow on Tai.  
  
"We're both gonna regret this.I know I will." Seth sighed, following me.  
  
~*~  
  
The two of us, cunning spies we are, successfully shadowed Tai and Augumon to a park, of which its name I cannot pronounce. As I had expected, that was what exactly what Tai was doing, going to meet the other DigiDestined and their own Digimon. Seth and I slipped behind two large trees. We weren't close enough to hear what exactly they were saying but all I knew was what I saw. The most of 'em piled address book after address book onto Joe's lap and left. I cursed myself silently, forgetting that this happened. I gestured to Seth and ducked behind my tree, "So, what do you think?" I whispered.  
  
"I think we need to take our targets and go." He said in a US Army Drill Instructor fashion.  
  
"Seth, do you have any idea when we are in the entire Digimon series?" I asked, serious.  
  
"No.not exactly. All I know is that we're in Season 01, right?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes.the Myotismon series."  
  
Seth's eyes were wide, "Are you sure?"  
  
"More than positive." I sighed, "This is exactly what happened."  
  
Seth shook his head. I guess he didn't expect this. Well, then again, neither did I. At the time, I didn't know what was going to happen. We only had one chance - follow the ones who left and keep an eye on them.  
  
"So, whom're you going after?" I whispered over to Seth. He seemed to be in a great deal of thought. Finally after a while, he spoke.  
  
"I'll follow Sora and Mimi." He said and I could see a glimpse of a smile when he said that.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow, grinning, "Is there.and ulterior motive for your doing this?"  
  
"Erm.no."  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."  
  
"Uh.what about you?" Seth asked quickly, wisely changing the subject to avoid my suspicion.  
  
I rubbed my chin, thinking. The only way to find the most action was to go to the main source. Myotismon would be trying to find the Eighth Child, Kari. What better way to find the action surrounding her than going to her brother, Tai? I smiled, "I think I'll stick to Taiora. Heh.once this whole 'Eighth Child' thing is unraveled, I'll be the first to get my hands on Gatomon."  
  
Seth shrugged, "Fine. What do you have against Gatomon, anyway?"  
  
I licked my lips nervously. I couldn't exactly explain it. I never could. It's just something about her that.erm.well, never mind that. I shook my head, "Never mind that. Go chase your women. I'll track down Tai."  
  
"All right, then. Oh, yeah! Don't forget these!" With those words, Seth produced a pair of two-way radios. I took one and he did. He switched it on, as did I. He spoke into it, "We'll use these to communicate during our travels. It's the only safe way to contact each other during all this."  
  
I grinned, "Smart move, Seth. You'd probably make a great commando. Let's stop procrastinating and get this done!"  
  
Seth nodded and dashed one direction. I dashed after Tai. It was only later that I learned that Joe had heard the entire conversation. 


	3. Intruders

Only In Tokyo: Chapter 2 - Intruders  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
The Mission: Impossible theme was racing through my head as I caught up to Tai and kept my distance. As I expected, the place he headed for was his home - Highton View Terrace in the Odaiba District, where Seth and I had first entered. While Seth.shall we say.'stalked' Sora and Mimi, I took the liberty of following Tai to Highton View Terrace.  
  
Getting past the park without freaking, meanwhile, was quite challenging. I could tell Myotismon was already there in Tokyo. All around, I saw his forces actively searching the city for the Eighth Child. There was SkullMeramon. He was one I wanted to avoid. Next, there was Wizardmon. He was one I didn't exactly mind. And then, I saw her, prowling the streets. It was that mangy furball, Gatomon.  
  
Believe me, dear reader, it took all of my willpower and all of my being to keep myself from grabbing her and skinning her, right there and then. She simply looked at me, as if to see if I were the Eighth Child and I glared back as if to tell her I was not. With nothing left to say or do to her at this moment, I continued onwards, attempting to follow Tai as best as I could. Although I was going well, I knew in the back of my mind that I would run into both Gatomon and Wizardmon again.  
  
I was able to sneak into an uninhabited apartment across from the Kamiyas' apartment. It was the building directly across from them. Taking out a pair of binoculars I had swiped from the park, I glimpsed through towards the Kamiya apartment. I saw Tai.Augumon and Kari. That was pretty much it. So far, everything was going well.  
  
"Vinnie-Mac! Vinnie-Mac, this is Y2MK! Do you read?" the radio started squawking. I winced, drawing the shades against the window, and grabbed the radio from the floor, turning down the volume.  
  
"Seth, DON'T call me Vinnie-Mac!" I growled into the radio, "What is it?"  
  
"I've got some bad news for you."  
  
I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head before speaking again, "Oh? What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"While I was following Sora and Mimi.well.uh.I guess they kinda thought I was following them because.I'm pretty much pinned down here! They're attacking-"  
  
Blinking at the radio, I tapped it a few times, "Seth? You there?"  
  
"Another Digimon!" he screamed, "I don't think it's friendly! It's big and it has a metal face with chains on its body!"  
  
"That's definitely SkullMeramon! He's the one who attacked the two girls!"  
  
"What should I do??"  
  
"They're going to be busy with SkullMeramon.make a break for it!"  
  
"Will do! Keeler out."  
  
I tossed the radio on the floor. This was just great. This was going to be a disaster. I could just feel it in my bones. All that was left was to continue watching Tai. I checked the time. Hmmm.it was getting late. How long had I been there in that apartment? Oh.a few hours. With that, I raised the shade from where it was before and looked out. I screamed rather loud and fell backwards onto my back. Someone I had met earlier appeared to still want some trouble with me.  
  
Gatomon pulled up the window herself and let herself in, followed by Wizardmon. They had been doing some spying of their own on Tai and Kari, as I had expected. Putting my hands behind the back of my head, the two stood over me. I rolled my eyes, "Don't bother knocking or anything."  
  
"Keep quiet, human before I make you my scratching post!" Gatomon snapped.  
  
"My, my.we're a bit touchy today." I chuckled, "What a surprise. So, what calls Gatomon, minion of Myotismon, into my presence?"  
  
"All right, you little rat." Gatomon hissed, "You obviously know something about us Digimon"  
  
Wizardmon nodded, "And you know something about Myotismon's work here. However, neither of us saw you with the other DigiDestined. You aren't a human contact of Myotismon's either?"  
  
"Now who's the bright Digimon?" I answered, sarcastically, "What's your point?"  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
I shrugged, "Only that the crests you hold are trackers and that Myotismon is searching for the Eighth Child. Other than that.absolutely nothing."  
  
Wizardmon glanced to Gatomon and the two retreated to the other side of the room. I could hear the two of them while talking.  
  
"He doesn't know too much." Wizardmon said, "We can let this one live."  
  
"I still don't trust him.what if he's the Eighth Child?" Gatomon asked in reply.  
  
"We can deal with him when the time comes."  
  
"But how else would he know unless he was associated with the DigiDestined?"  
  
Because this is all an anime cartoon and everyone who watches the show knows about this, brainiac. is what I wanted to say to her. However, I kept silent and let the two of them deal with it.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask."  
  
I chuckled to myself. I had such a lovely cover story prepared. And it was such a white rice lie that it was funny. When the two turned around and asked what association I had with the DigiDestined, I smiled, "That's very simple. You see, while at camp with the lot of them, I stumbled across the entrance to the Digital World. They've had no idea that I've been following them since their very first adventure, mainly sticking around the head DigiDestined, Tai. I was spying from afar when you, Myotismon and the rest of you went through the gate. I escaped just as the gate closed when they went through."  
  
The two stared at me. I was hoping they'd take the story I told.  
  
"Then you are not the Eighth Child, if you had been following them without a Digivice." Wizardmon commented, "For what reason did you follow them?" he eyed me suspicion.  
  
I shrugged, "I figured they were my only way back to the real world.turns out I was right."  
  
Gatomon hissed, "If I find out you're lying human."  
  
"I know.I know.you'll rip my flesh to shreds." I rolled my eyes, "Ya don't need to make threats. Now, leave me alone." I glared at Gatomon, ".before I have you neutered."  
  
Any cat would be upset with my comment. Gatomon was no exception. She slashed me with those sharp claws across my face. That hurt. I mean, really.it hurt terribly. I fell back, holding my bleeding face. I was in a daze, pretty much due to the shock, but I think I used every curse word in the book against Gatomon as she and Wizardmon left as easily as they had came, through the window, shutting it after them.  
  
"Ian! Ian! Are you there? Are you alright?" Seth's voice was ringing on the radio.  
  
Holding my face with my right hand, I staggered to my knees and reached for the radio with my other hand, my voice seething with rage "ERGH.I'm gonna skin that cat!"  
  
"Erm.having much success with your job, Ian?"  
  
"NO!" I practically growled into the radio, "I've been intruded upon by Wizardmon and Gatomon! That blasted cat cut my face pretty bad."  
  
"What do you expect? Those aren't exactly kitten claws."  
  
I wiped the blood from my face and blocked it from getting into my eyes, "What's your status?"  
  
"I've escaped the tower but I better run for it! They could notice I'm gone at any minute!" his voice sounded panicked, "I don't think they were too happy to see me."  
  
"I don't think anyone would be happy to see someone stalking them."  
  
"Tell me about it. What can you see?"  
  
Ignoring the pain the cuts were causing, I grabbed the binoculars and looked through the window towards the Kamiya apartment. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Actually, it wasn't that something was missing.it was more that someone was missing. I clenched my teeth and cursed loudly as I looked into the apartment again.  
  
"Ian?" Seth asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"While Gatomon and Wizardmon were distracting me." I growled, "Tai and Augumon left my line of sight!!! They're out in the city! I gotta go find them!"  
  
"Good luck!" Seth called as I stuffed the radio in my pocket and headed back to the streets. 


	4. Night on the Town

Only In Tokyo: Chapter 3 - Night on the Town  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
I was running pretty fast to find Tai. However, I was met only with defeat. I had lost my targets. If I had joined the army like my dad had suggested, I'd be pretty much neck-deep in trouble. Now that Tai and Augumon were gone, I could only do pretty much one thing: wander. That's right.wander about the streets of Tokyo aimlessly, not a target in sight.  
  
"Where do I go, now?" I sighed to myself as I observed a girl with a nose ring talking on a payphone, "Maybe she's seen him."  
  
Before I could even ask, I saw something.two things. I blinked. They were Digimon, all right.Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. I widened my eyes at what happened next. The two Digimon, thinking that the girl.erm.I'm sorry. "Teenage thing" was hostile and wanting to put an end to her, pulled her nose ring, thinking it was some kind of power source or.something like that. Next, all hell broke loose as the girl started to chase the two down the street.  
  
I laughed to myself, as the scene proved itself to be funny, indeed. Without hesitation, I followed the teenage girl as she chased the two frightened Digimon. She stopped for a minute to ask some blonde kid where the two went and he pointed left, to which she ran, furiously. However, I didn't follow her and took a look at the blonde kid. I grinned. Yamato "Matt" Ishida stared right back at me with a look that could kill.  
  
"You." he pointed at me, "You're one of the ones Joe was talking about!"  
  
I blinked, "What.? I think you have the wrong guy, Matt."  
  
"How did you know my name?" he looked at me, extremely suspicious, "I'm positive we've never met."  
  
"Ian!" a familiar voice called. Both Matt and I looked up to see Seth running down the street from where I just was. I wiped sweat from my brow. At least he had escaped unhurt. That much was good news.  
  
"Seth! You're alright!" I yelled to him. Out of breath, he stumbled up to us but I could tell he didn't know it was Matt that was standing right there.  
  
"Yeah." Seth gasped, bending down with his hands on his knees, tired, "I think I lost 'em.but when I said I'd follow Sora and Mimi, I didn't expect that to happen."  
  
My face went pale as I spoke, "Seth.uh.shut up."  
  
"No!" Seth still hadn't looked up, "You went after Tai and Kari! You didn't end up any better so don't tell me to shut up!"  
  
"No, Seth, really.shut up!"  
  
Seth stood straight up and glared at me, "That's it! I'm getting sick of your-"  
  
I grabbed hold of his hair and turned his head so that he was now looking straight at Matt, who looked about ready to kill the both of us.  
  
"What's going on, Matt?" I heard a younger voice speak up.  
  
"Nothing, T.K." Matt said, "Just dealing with a two jokers here."  
  
T.K. came out but he wasn't alone. Behind the both of them were Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and Gabumon. I gulped and so did Seth. This wasn't good. It would be a two-on-five battle, advantage, theirs. They had three Digimon, a little kid, and a guy who looked like he had experiences in the fistfight section of fighting.  
  
I whispered to Seth, "Situation analysis?"  
  
"Well." Seth began, "Matt's a pretty good fighter and so are we. The three Digimon, however, are what gives them the advantage over us. If they've had experience fighting other Digimon, us humans are no matches for them."  
  
"Then what're we gonna do? Matt's about ready to fight us! And if we do fight, you never know what might happen!"  
  
Matt folded his arms, "Hey! Who ARE you two and why are you following us?"  
  
I glanced back and shrugged, "We would tell you but you'd never believe us."  
  
"You work for Myotismon, don't you?" he glared at us.  
  
The two of Myotismon's henchmen shook their heads.  
  
"No." Gotsumon spoke up, "I never saw him at the headquarters."  
  
"Neither did I." Replied Pumpkinmon.  
  
Seth rolled my eyes, "We're not allied with Myotismon."  
  
I added, "Nor will we ever."  
  
"Then WHO ARE YOU???" Matt practically was screaming.  
  
I blinked a few times and shrugged, "Calm down, man. You're gonna blow a gasket!"  
  
Matt, in reply, slammed a punch right into my face and right into the scabbed cuts that Gatomon had made. I staggered back a few steps. The blood was starting to come from the cuts from before. Seeing my blood on the ground, caused by a human, was something I never exactly took well. Shaking, I raised my face to meet Matt's eyes. Shaking my head, I whispered, "That did it."  
  
Before he could reply, I had tackled the DigiDestined to the ground and was pounding his face with punches of my own. I felt like I wasn't even in my own body while I was doing this. I felt like I had drifted away from my body and I was watching myself beat the living hell out of Yamato Ishida, who was responding with more punches.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" I heard Gabumon yell behind me and I leapt off of Matt and rolled out of the way, as did Matt as the attack rolled past.  
  
"Ian!" Seth called to me, "We're drawing a crowd! Let's scram!"  
  
I nodded to Seth and hopped to my feet, looking back at Matt, "See ya later, Ishida!" I laughed as Seth and I dashed into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
When we finally did stop running, we were so out of breath, breathing any type of air was preferable. We felt like fugitives on the run from the law. In a way, we were. I felt sick to my stomach.  
  
"Man." Seth sighed, "I thought we were the good guys! Now the DigiDestined are harassing us and Myotismon's forces are attacking you! What's their problem?"  
  
"We're their problem." I said, stone-faced, "We chose to stalk the DigiDestined and Gatomon decided to provoke me. It's THAT simple."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." Seth punched my arm, "WHO'S idea was it to stalk the DigiDestined?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Ok, so it's kinda my fault they're after us."  
  
"Thank you. That's what I thought." Seth said, a hint of triumph in his voice, "And it's up to you to get us out of this mess."  
  
"And HOW am I supposed to do that?" I shot back, angrily, "I don't even know how we got here in the first place!"  
  
"There's something we can do besides making trouble with the DigiDestined!"  
  
"Or waiting for them to make trouble with us.we wouldn't have been in that fight in the first place if you hadn't blabbed about what had happened!"  
  
Seth was angry. Of this, I was sure, "MY fault? If you hadn't made those smart-ass remarks to Matt, he wouldn't have given you that shot that you deserved!"  
  
I clenched my fist. I was going to fight him. Suddenly, I stopped and realized how stupid we sounded. How stupid did we sound?  
  
"Seth, we gotta stop this and now." I shook my head, "We're starting to sound like Tai and Matt."  
  
Both of us seemed to dislike that thought. Out of the blue, we heard a cat meow. We looked towards the dock to see a cat running away from.something. I cooed it over towards us, which it did, rubbing against my leg in the process. I'm good with cats, ya know. Picking up the cat, I noticed something in it's mouth.  
  
"What d'ya have there, girl?" I asked it.  
  
Going slowly, I took the object from her mouth and looked at it. It was familiar. Looked like some kind of strapless watch. Both of us knew what it was.  
  
"A Digivice!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded, "Not just any Digivice.this is the Eighth Child's.Kari."  
  
"So." Seth trailed off, "What are we gonna do about it?"  
  
I tapped my chin. How did the Digivice find it's way to Kari in the first place.? Hmm.  
  
I shrugged, "Well, from what I remember, Wizardmon is supposed to find it in a crow's nest and he and Gatomon explain the entire thing to Kari."  
  
"And I'm sure you have no intention of following through on the original storyline, right?" Seth asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Of course but the result will be the same." I smiled, "I read a story in which a man goes back in time and tries to stop John Wilkes Booth from assassinating President Lincoln. But, no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop Booth. From what I've found, you can't change the past."  
  
Seth was listening intently and he was nodding, "So, you're saying that no matter what we do, the same thing is going to happen?"  
  
I grinned, "Right! Right!"  
  
"Then, what are we gonna do differently?"  
  
"Hey! You two!" a voice called from the docks.  
  
We both turned and gulped. "Oh, boy." Seth muttered. 


	5. Terminal

Only In Tokyo: Chapter 4 - Terminal  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
I squinted in the dark, trying to make out who was talking to us. I quirked an eyebrow, "Izzy Izumi?"  
  
Izzy stepped into the spotlight and I could make out that, yes, it was indeed Izzy. His eyebrows arched, "You know me?"  
  
"In a way." I shrugged, "I take it you've heard about us from Joe. Huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Izzy nodded.  
  
"Look, man." Seth rubbed the back of his neck, "We don't want any more trouble, all right?"  
  
"Despite what Joe says I'm not so sure you're as bad as he makes you out to be." Izzy replied, rubbing his chin.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. That was unexpected. Then again, Izzy's not the kind of guy who would start fighting.  
  
He glanced at me, "What happened to your face?"  
  
I bit my lip, "Erm.Gatomon decided to pay me a visit."  
  
"I see." Izzy nodded, "So.which one of you is the Eighth Child?"  
  
"Slight misunderstanding there, Izz-man." Seth sighed, "This cat had the Digivice that belongs to the Eighth Child."  
  
Izzy looked somewhat disappointed but shrugged it off, "Then, why do the others want to deal with you in such a brutal fashion?"  
  
I glanced over at Seth and nodded my head to the side, silently telling him to converse quickly with me.  
  
"What should we tell him?" I asked.  
  
"The truth?" Seth inquired.  
  
I looked over at Izzy and then back at Seth, "Izzy's a smart guy. You think he can handle the truth?"  
  
Seth shrugged, "If he can handle the Digiworld, I'm sure he can handle this."  
  
I nodded. He had a point. This was as weird as everything relating to the Digital World. It may have been a parallel universe or a trip back or forth into time. We had no clue as to what it was but maybe.just maybe.the Izz-man might have a clue.  
  
We both turned back to face Izzy. I grinned and spoke, "Izzy, we need to talk."  
  
~*~  
  
We told Izzy everything. We told him from the vacation, to the stalkings and all the way up the fight with Matt. He was pacing back and forth, taking it all in. I know it seemed a little far-fetched but I believed Izzy would understand.  
  
"Well." he started, "Stranger things seem to have happened. With everything that's been going on recently, I'm not surprised something else has happened."  
  
"All we'd like to do at this point is to get to the home we're used to and not a place where we're being hunted." I sighed, "We have enough people trying to knock us out at home. We don't need to make enemies out of heroes."  
  
Izzy rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "I would like to ask you one thing."  
  
"Sure. Fire away." I folded my arms.  
  
"Where is this home you're used to?"  
  
"America." I replied, "New York. Nice place. Is there any way you can help us on this?"  
  
Izzy began pacing again, "Well, the thing is that we're in the middle of a very sticky situation here. I'm not sure how much help I can be to you. From the way your story sounds, it was almost as if you were sucked into a portal and brought here."  
  
I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I understand. Thanks anyway." The both of us turned to leave and get back to the apartment when I felt Izzy nudge my arm (He IS a little guy after all as I stand 5'9.)  
  
"Hold on." He said, "There are some files when, synchronized together, can open a gateway. If you can get those files to me, I can set them to take you both back to your home."  
  
"No, wait." Seth shook his head, "There's another problem. We're here on vacation. We're not exactly going to be-"  
  
"Seth," I took my friend aside again, "Our parents are going to be out of the United States of America for the next two weeks. You'll not have to put up with them for two weeks."  
  
A grin slowly formed on his face as he nodded. I knew that would catch his fancy. This was turning out to get better and better.  
  
"All right, then!" Seth turned to Izzy, "Where are these files?"  
  
"They're located in the TV Station."  
  
"Excellent the TV-" Seth's grin slowly turned to a look of horror, "THE TV STATION?"  
  
"I know, I know." Izzy nodded, "But this is dangerous work. If you are willing to infiltrate the TV Station and get me those files, you're home free."  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck. The TV station was on one of the last sights I wanted to see while on this trip. Still, Izzy was right. This was dangerous work and, no matter how you looked at it or what your opinion was, both Seth and I had gotten ourselves involved in the DigiDestineds' fight against Myotismon and his twisted minions. If we didn't do this, there was almost a 100% chance we would not see our beloved home again.  
  
"All right." I said, "We'll do this."  
  
Izzy smiled, "Good. I'll meet you there. The files are located on the computer in the room with the door marked 42-G. Take this." He handed me a floppy disk, which I promptly took, "Load the files onto this disk."  
  
I stuffed the disk into my pocket, grinning, "No problem. Thanks for your help, Izz-man. See you at the TV Station."  
  
Izzy nodded and ran off to catch up with Kabuterimon while Seth and I tried to get a plan up and running.  
  
"First things first." I said, "We need to get rid of this Digivice. We gotta find that crow's nest and hope to God that Wizardmon doesn't find us in the process. Then, we'll head over to the TV Station and get those files."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked, nervous, "You DO know that's where Myotismon is, right?"  
  
"Of course I do but this is something we have to do." I sighed, "For the sake of our lives, we have to do this."  
  
~*~  
  
It might have taken some convincing with Seth but we finally came to an agreement about the TV Station. We were going to go under the cover of darkness and get those files from the computer.that meant we had to go tonight to deposit that Digivice in the crow's nest.  
  
As the two of us crept through the wooded area near the docks, I looked around for what could be a crow's nest. That was fun.yeah, right. So many trees, so little nests. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was something.green? I waved Seth over to the tree I was talking about.  
  
"Give me a boost, will ya?" I asked.  
  
He bent down as I stepped onto his back, leapt, and grabbed the thick branch of the tree. Pulling myself to get a closer view of the nest, I grinned. The green thing was a bottle of green taco sauce. I chuckled, "This is the one, all right."  
  
"Then let's drop the Digivice and get outta here!" I heard Seth yell to me.  
  
Taking the device from my pocket, I kissed it goodbye and dropped it into the nest. There. That was done. That little charade was over. I dropped to the ground. Seth stood straight up and looked to me, "All right, then. Let's get to the TV Station and quick."  
  
With the job done, the two of us ran from the nest. Before we were a little more than a kilometer away, I stopped.  
  
Seth turned to look at me, "What's wrong?"  
  
I put a finger to my lips to signal him to stay quiet. At once, I heard it, "All right, its green taco sauce. It goes good on tacos." That was Wizardmon.  
  
I chuckled to myself, "There. NOW we can go."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot."  
  
"Says you." 


	6. The TV Station

Only In Tokyo: Chapter 5 - The TV Station  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
"Before we go anywhere…" I began, "…we need to get the stuff out of the apartment. People are beginning to get suspicious."  
  
Seth shrugged as we headed back towards the Odaiba District. I was nervous. We had to get to the TV station to get these files and that was the only place they were located. 'Dammit, Izzy…' I thought, 'You'd better be right about this…'  
  
~*~  
  
"Something tells me that we didn't come all this way just to get the stuff out of your apartment." Seth said as we were on the roof. Not the roof of my apartment, mind you, but the apartment that housed the DigiDestined, and, more importantly, the Eighth Child, Kari.  
  
"You're swift." I said as I tied a cord around my waist, "Now, all you've got to do is to lower me down until I tell you to stop." In my hand, I clutched a tape recorder. I wanted this on tape to remember our little trip and what better event than Kari's acceptance that she's the Eighth Child?  
  
"All right…" Seth said as I swung over the side. Seth was slowly lowering me down. I could see into the windows and I'd know which one was the Kamiyas' apartment. Once I saw the outline of some really freaky hair (that was Tai's), I knew I was there. I signaled Seth to stop lowering and I clamored onto the balcony, quickly retreating into the shadows just as the door opened and Tai's little sister, Kari, walked out, I guess stargazing. As if on cue, Gatomon and Wizardmon floated down onto the balcony from the other apartment. I listened carefully and activated the tape recorder as I listened to their conversation with Kari. As Gatomon and Kari hugged, I heard another voice. Tai and Augumon had come out in time to see the two embrace.  
  
"Kari!" Tai exclaimed, "Get away from her! She's an evil Digimon!"  
  
"No, she isn't." Kari shook her head, "She's my Digimon! I'm the Eighth Child!"  
  
Well, that's all that was needed to clinch it for me. I turned of the recorder and grinned. Apparently, there was a misunderstanding and Augumon fired a Pepper Breath at Wizardmon. Kari got in front of the wizard Digimon and Gatomon, being Kari's Digimon, reflexively jumped in front of Kari to take the hit.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cried.  
  
"Tai!" Augumon said, suddenly, "Someone else is here!"  
  
I froze. The Pepper Breath must have shown light where I was.  
  
Tai frowned, "I don't like this…whoever's there, show yourself!"  
  
'The jig is up…' I thought as I stepped out into the light.  
  
"You…" Gatomon glared at me as she was getting up.  
  
"You're the one who's been spying on all of us!" Tai exclaimed, glaring at me as well. It was an all-around Glare-Fest going on. Looked like everyone hated me.  
  
"Not spying, Tai…" I sighed, "I'd tell you exactly WHY I'm here but I don't even know the reason myself."  
  
I dodged quickly to avoid being scratched again by Gatomon. I glared at her, "I already have enough scars on my face, thank you."  
  
"Who ARE you?" Kari asked.  
  
I was silent for a moment. Then I spoke, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." With that, I leapt over Gatomon and over the side of the apartment, not intending to kill myself but to have Seth drag me back up. I was just fortunate that Seth was quick about it.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're an IDIOT!" Seth yelled at me, "A COMPLETE MORON!"  
  
"Seth, what did you want me to do?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Tell them who we were? Why we're here? We can't do that! We might screw things up!"  
  
"YOU nearly screwed things up just by being there!" Seth glared at me. Great. Now, he, too, was glaring at me.  
  
"Look, come on." I said, "We need to get to the TV Station."  
  
As I walked away from him, I could distinctly hear Seth, once again, call me an idiot. I made a note to throw a rock at him later.  
  
~*~  
  
I despised Myotismon greatly. Now I was marching right into the lion's den. It did take us a while to reach the TV Station. It was quite a ways from the forest Seth and I were at previously. From a distance, the two of us stared at the TV station, wondering how we ever got into this mess and why we came here in the first place. Simple. Vacation. I asked myself again why my parents had decided to take me to Tokyo for vacation. Instead of sightseeing tours, we were now staring directly ahead at Myotismon's lair. It made me sick to my stomach. I swore to myself that, if I ever survived this, next year I was going to Miami. But…there was no going back now. We were there and there could be no help of it. This was going to be the only way we could get home.  
  
"You ready?" I asked Seth, who was staring straight ahead.  
  
"I guess so…" he replied, hesitantly, "Do we have a choice?"  
  
"I don't think so…" I said, shaking my head, "Izzy said that these files are needed to send us home so… there isn't a way around it."  
  
"Do you remember what happened here?" He asked me.  
  
I gulped slightly as the two of us continued onwards towards the TV Station, "Other than the final battle with Myotismon…erm…not really. This is his headquarters so anything can happen."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of…" Seth said, nervously.  
  
As we reached the television station, we quietly tread up the metal steps. Up…up…up we headed towards the interior. From the outside, with all the fog and stuff around, it looked pretty darn spooky! The inside was an entire different matter. The inside scared the living hell out of us! It was almost completely dark, save for the shots of light that burst out from the broken wires. And out of the corner of my eye I saw…  
  
"Rats…" I muttered as I looked at the Bakemon that were floating about. Well, this was great.  
  
"Ian!" Seth yelped in a whisper, "There! There's the room!" he pointed to a door past the Bakemon marked '42-G'. That was the one alright. The tune of 'Mission: Impossible' again playing in my head, Seth and I crept along the wall, nearing the door marked 42-G. We had almost reached the light of the corridor when Seth put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.  
  
"You get the files..." he said, "I'll deal with those Bakemon."  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked him, a worried look on my face.  
  
"You'll see..." he smiled and then burst out, into the light, sticking his tongue out at the ghost Digimon and making weird noises. The Bakemon turned to face him, somewhat confused by what he was doing. It took them two minutes for them to figure out he was insulting them. They weren't the brightest of Digimon, of course. With that, they gave chase, leaving their post and giving me the opportunity to get into the 42-B room.  
  
I slipped in quietly and closed the door behind me. So far, so good. While Seth led the Bakemon on a chase, I was free to find the files. The room was dark. It was so dark, I couldn't see my own hand smacking my face. Ow. Reaching around the wall, I tried to find the light switch. My hand finally brushed against it and the light flicked on. Very impressive. A few boxes, a few lead pipes in the ceiling, and a computer terminal in the back was all that was in there. Nothing really special or anything I'd consider to be our way home. However, I did as Izzy had previously instructed and inserted the disk into the computer and located the necessary files. DGMN01.dll, DGMN02.dll, and DGMN03.dll we downloaded to the disk in a quick instant.  
  
"Bingo." I grinned, taking the disk back out and slipping it into my pocket. Taking the radio back out, I called to Seth, "Mission accomplished. Operation Koushiro has been completed." There was no answer. I quirked an eyebrow, "Seth?" Still, no answer. "Hello?" I finally exploded into the radio.  
  
"I'm afraid your friend cannot answer the call right now." an all-too familiar voice replied. I frowned, angry and afraid.  
  
"Who the hell is this!?" I exclaimed, glaring into the radio, while in my mind, I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"I think you know the answer already."  
  
My jaw tightened, "MYOTISMON!"  
  
There was only laughing on the other side.  
  
"What have you done with Seth!?" I exclaimed, my eyes like a blazing inferno.  
  
"He's here with me. He's been...quite stubborn, considering the information I want." Myotismon explained, "But, perhaps, you will give me the answers I want..."  
  
I could hear Seth's faint voice in the background, yelling, "Don't listen to him, Ian!" he exclaimed, "Get out of here NOW!!!"  
  
I didn't think twice to burst out of the room, heading for the exit. Much to my chagrin, I looked back and saw Bakemon in hot pursuit. Worse was when I reached the door. MORE Bakemon guarding the door. With no other option available, I bust out the window, breaking it. The glass shattered around my body as I emerged from the TV station and falling the rest of the way down, a good ten feet. As I landed, I was pretty sure I heard a crack. My leg was in intense pain as I lay on the ground, clutching it, wincing but not screaming or yelling anything. Well, actually, I did mutter a few dozen choice words under my breath and in different languages.  
  
It took me another ten minutes but I picked myself up and started to walk away. It was going just fine. I didn't even think to look behind me as something large hit me from behind, knocking me down and pinning me under it. Whatever it was, it was big...and orange. 


End file.
